wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Spirit: Plant
]] is a SIGNI class associated with green SIGNI. All Plants are titled "Natural Plant" and commonly named after plants that they represent. Plants are based on an assorted variety of vegetation, primarily that of flowering plants. Their artwork typically shows girls blooming from the flower, or at least surrounded by the flower. Gameplay Out of all of the green SIGNI classes, Plant SIGNI focus the most on ener charging. Plants can rapidly generate ener, boosting it to great levels to facilitate the payment of expensive costs such as that of Retribution. Many Plants also gain benefits depending on the contents of your ener zone. The few Plant SIGNI with limiting conditions are associated with , although there are a wide variety of Plant SIGNI without limiting conditions that are flexible enough to go in decks of LRIGs of all colors. White Plant SIGNI, used by , retain the Plant focus on ener charging and ener zone manipulation despite not being green. They also revolve around the Seed mechanic, which allows Iona decks to set up SIGNI beforehand before blooming them and putting them onto the field. List of Plant SIGNI White Level 1 *Hydrangea, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Kinugasa, Natural Plant *Marguerite, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) *Obana, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Pansy, Natural Plant *Peony, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Porcelainflower, Natural Plant *Thunberg Spiraea, Natural Plant *Zephyran, Natural Plant Level 2 *Amaryllis, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Chamomile, Natural Plant *Clematis, Natural Plant *Inushouma, Natural Plant *Lily, Natural Plant ( limited) *Platycodon, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) *Sanzaka, Natural Plant ( limited) *Skunk Cabbage, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) Level 3 *Abelia, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) *Akizakura, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) *Baby's Breath, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Ginger, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) *Iju, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Kochouran, Natural Plant *Kodemari, Natural Plant *Kujakusou, Natural Plant ( limited) *White Dead-Nettle, Natural Plant ( limited) Level 4 *Anemone, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) *Code VL Era Otogibara (Life Burst) *Dendro, Natural Plant Princess (Life Burst) *Galanthus, Natural Plant Princess (Life Burst) *Gaura, Natural Plant ( limited) *Saisa, Natural Plant ( limited, Life Burst) *Ume, Natural Plant ( limited) *Water Lily, Natural Plant Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Yamarenge, Natural Plant Green Level 1 *Cyclamen, Natural Plant *Haibisu, Natural Plant *Higanbana, Natural Plant *Kayappa, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Mousen, Natural Plant *Rosary, Natural Plant ( limited) *Salvia, Natural Plant *Suberia, Natural Plant *Wasabi, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Yuugao, Natural Plant (Cross) Level 2 *Asagao, Natural Plant (Life Burst, Cross) *Cactus, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Cosmos, Natural Plant *Dandelion, Natural Plant *Haetori, Natural Plant *Kano, Natural Plant *Lotus, Natural Plant *Marigold, Natural Plant *Marimo, Natural Water Plant (Life Burst) *Sasanqua, Natural Plant *Satoukibi, Natural Plant *Susuki, Natural Plant (Life Burst) Level 3 *Adansonia, Natural Plant *Bamboo, Natural Plant ( limited) *Baromet, Natural Plant ( limited) *Droso, Natural Plant *Glamis, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Kiku, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Mizuaoi, Natural Plant *Sotetsu, Natural Plant *Suzubira, Natural Plant *Tsubaki, Natural Plant (Life Burst) Level 4 *Akinana, Natural Plant Princess (Life Burst) *Dragontree, Natural Plant Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Gauche Agnes, Natural Plant Princess ( limited, Life Burst) *Mandore, Natural Plant ( limited) *Rafflele, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Sakura, Natural Plant (Life Burst) *Snorop, Natural Plant Princess (Life Burst) *Utsuboka, Natural Plant *Yashi, Natural Plant Level 5 *Baobaboon, Natural Plant Flower Princess (Life Burst) List of Plant Resona Green Level 3 *Yggdra, Green Natural Plant ( limited) Support Category:Nature Spirit: Plant